Heroforce
Heroforce is a multiplayer third-person shooter/brawler created by Pyro Enterprizes for the Pyrohedron. Gameplay Heroforce's gameplay was inspired by a combination of Kid Icarus: Uprising, Xenoblade Chronicles, and the Super Smash Bros. series. Prior to entering combat, players select one of 64 available Heroes for use as their character, and pick either the Red Team or the Blue Team to fight for (the team you fight for is displayed via a floating orb of the corresponding color instead of changing the player's armor color). Upon entering a battle, each team will spawn in a floating base, which has a teleporter within that maybe used to teleport a certain distance from the base (this was implemented to discourage spawn camping). Similarly to Kid Icarus: Uprising, players view the world through a third-person perspective- however, the camera control is closer to that of Xenoblade Chronicles or 3D The Legend of Zelda games. Unlike these games, players have the option to dodge via X and jump via A, as well as target via either of the shoulder buttons. Players have light and heavy attacks that they may utilize by pressing Y and B, respectively, and each Hero has four unique special attacks that may be accessed by pressing one of the four directions on the Pyrohedron's D-Pad. Similarly to Arts from Xenoblade Chronicles, these special attacks require a recharge after use, though the charge is filled through normal attacks as well to over time. Each Hero also has a unique Overdrive attack that becomes available after players have filled a small bar on their HUD by defeating enemies or healing allies. More information will come soon. Story Approximately 3,000 years in the future, humanity has abandoned the crumbling, resourceless Earth in search of a new homeworld. After a long period of searching, a new planet was discovered that was suitable for habitation by humans, and so a mass exodus was initiated. Upon arrival on this new world, humanity discovered it was already inhabited. The ancient race that dwelt on the planet called themselves the Catalogers, and they had revealed the planet, dubbed Terra, was a construct they had created to bring the humans to them. The Catalogers' plan was to bring together all sentient beings on a series of synthetic planets similar to Terra in order to study, and more importantly, protect and care for, the remaining life in the universe. The humans agreed, and soon the Catalogers had brought hundreds of new alien species to the newly dubbed Neos System. 2,075 years later, the Neos System is fully thriving and kept in good care by the Catalogers, who watch over the expanding collection of alien life. However, one day, something appeared in the system- a giant planet, bigger than anything ever recorded, seemingly warped in without a trace to its original whereabouts. This new planet was named Coronite, and after further research, it was discovered that the planet contained massive amounts of a previously unknown energy source. All the planetary governments began fighting over who the planet belonged to, and eventually it seemed that war was about to break out. Sick of the fighting, the Catalogers demanded that the fighting end. The energy source on Coronite was too unstable, they said, to bring any good to whoever gained control of the planet. Being politicians, however, they were too thick-headed to listen, and the fighting continued. It likely would have gone on forever, were it not for the mysterious traveller that appeared. The traveller's name was Lucius, and while he appeared Terran, his biology was found to be completely foreign to even the Catalogers. Lucius stated that he had come from the origin of the mystery planet, and that while the energy within was powerful, it was not oil or ore that the planet held, but a being of pure energy too powerful for anything but the complex prison systems located within Coronite's core to contain. Everyone wrote Lucius off as a raving lunatic and threw him in prison- but his words touched one of the Terran soldiers, a young woman named Fera. Using her fellow soldiers as allies, she convinced the Terran government to not send an army to take the planet. In response, they sentenced her to do the job- go down to Coronite and claim as much land as possible for Terra. The other governments caught wind of the plan and they eventually all agreed on an idea- each planet would send down a single representative, a Hero, to fight for their government, conquering as much of Coronite as they could. With this, a long series of battles, uneasy alliances, and victories had begun. Fera had unwillingly become Terra's Hero, and others were soon to follow. Lucius, however, vanished from his cell the day Fera was sent to Coronite. It seems that his mission to keep people off of Coronite hadn't yet ended... Heroes Category:Games Category:Pyro Enterprizes Category:Pyrohedron Games Category:Original Games Category:Third-Person Category:Fighting Games